


dream smp fic requests :]

by sun_f1ower



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, Eret Needs A Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Harm, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Deserves Better (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF), all relationships are platonic unless specifically stated, don’t be weirdchamp, no beta we die like tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_f1ower/pseuds/sun_f1ower
Summary: i'm taking fic requests! one shots, drabbles, multi-chaptered if i'm feeling daring. the works will be posted here, on this fic :]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	1. request page!

howdy :] it's me, sun_f10wer, taking fic requests (don't worry, i'm still working on the fwt fic lmao)  
uhh fics i can/will do:

  * **fluff/angst**. hurt comfort brain go brrrrrrrr
  * **ships!** specify which, and please make sure the cc's are comfortable with shipping
  * **gen fics**. just solid plot. 
  * **AUs**! bruh i love AUs



and a short list of what i won't:

  * **smut.**
  * **extreme blood/gore.** up for negotiation. 
  * **anything that crosses a cc's boundaries.**



uh... yeah! just ask and you shall receive :]  
i’m a slow writer and it’s hard to find time to write, so please be patient with me lmao. bug me if it’s been over a month.


	2. older (and younger) siblings suck ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> age swap :0  
> oldest child tommy  
> middle child techno  
> youngest wilbur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took... way to long

“Okay,” Tommy watched as Philza rubbed his temple, signaling an oncoming headache, “You got lost in a swamp, fought a witch, and when you woke up,  _ this _ is what happened?” Tommy nodded. Stupid witch, it didn’t even stand a chance. No one would stand a chance against Tommy anyway, he’s a Big Man. “Dadza, can you help me reach the barrel?” Wilbur’s voice was all high and shit like a child’s, which he was now. Phil sighed, heading into the kitchen to get a stool. 

Techno turned to Tommy, which startled the… older? Is he the older one now? “I help you one time,  _ one time, _ and this is happened,” The piglin scoffed, adjusting his now too-big crown, “Great job, Theseus.” “It’s not my fault, Techno. Blame that witch bitch,” Tommy pouted. Techno was always so hard on him. It’s not his fault that the witch decided Tommy was too big of a threat! Techno scoffed again. It was weird seeing Techno like this, he looked exactly like Old Techno from maybe 9, maybe 10 years ago. The only difference was that Old Techno didn’t have scars across his face. Tommy remembers how Techno got the scar on his upper lip. The piglin was arguing with Wilbur, who threw a stapler across the room, straight at Tommy. Techno shielded the blonde. Unfortunately, he shielded Tommy with his face. The three of them got a laugh out of the situation, but Philza? He was pissed for weeks. 

“-shouldn’t take long. Techno, Tommy, you guys might have to wait the potion out,” Philza came back into the living room with Wilbur in tow. It was equally weird to see Wilbur look so much like a kid. His hair was ginger, like Fundy’s, instead of its usual dark brown. Tommy’ll have to make fun of him later for it. “I need to talk to Niki about something, I’ll be right back. Tommy, you’re in charge for once,” Phil gave his kids a smile, grabbing his hat and leaving without another word. He ignored the immediate arguing behind him, chuckling to himself.

-

Techno  _ hated _ being young again. Sure, his bones didn’t make that disgusting  _ pop-pop-pop _ noise, but he was so  _ short _ . He was perched on two chairs stacked on top of each other, trying not to topple as he swiped at the shelf above his desk. Stupid Tommy was able to reach the top shelves now, which was a danger to everyone. Techno grumbled to himself as he reached as far as he dared, jerking his hand back when he felt the chairs lean dangerously to one side. Huge mistake. The stack of chairs fell backward, launching Techno onto the floor. Ow.

“You good, Big Man?” No. Not now. The voices in Techno’s head panicked, prompting the piglin to reach for his rocket launcher. Tommy opened his door, dodging a firework, “What the hell?” Techno muttered curses under his breath as the voices made fun of him. Stupid height and body-to-weapon ratio changes. “Get out of my room,” Techno glared up at Tommy. God, he had to look  _ up _ now, “That was a warning shot.” Tommy scoffed, trespassing into Techno’s room, “I’m in charge, bitch, I don’t need to listen to you.” The voices were yelling at Techno to “kill the child” and “no he’s not the child anymore, he’s the oldest now” and “E.” 

Techno sighed, watching Tommy snoop around. He winced as Tommy grabbed his ornamental golden sword, swinging it clumsily. “Tommy, get out before you break something.” “Oh yeah? Like what?” Tommy mused, leaning on the wall and accidentally pushing a lever. The bookshelf behind them collapsed, exposing Techno’s armory and training area, lined wall to wall with mob spawners and wither skulls. At the sound of Tommy screaming, Wilbur came from the hall, “What was that?” Techno scoffed, watching Wilbur lose his shit alongside Tommy, “I don’t get called the Blood God for nothing.”

-

“Tommy. Let. Me. Down,” Wilbur growled, wiggling in his confines. He was duck taped to the wall, similar to what he and Techno would do to Tommy when they were younger. “What was that, Wilbur? I can’t hear you over the sounds of me being a big, tall man. Unlike you, ya prick,” Tommy’s shit-eating grin only made Wilbur wiggle harder, but it was no use. Duct tape was the invention of the gods, as he would always say to Tommy. Curse his words, though they were brilliant. “Techno, help me.” “No,” Techno deadpanned from his perch on the couch, reading Sun Tzu for what seemed like the bazillionth time. 

“Pleeeeeee-” 

“I already said no, Wilbur.” 

“-eeeeeeee-”

“Shut up, Wilbur.”

_ “-eeeeeeee-” _

“Tommy,” Techno groaned, setting down his book in a huff. Wilbur’s heart soared as Techno got out a dagger. “Duct tape Wilbur’s mouth.” 

“Wait, Techno! No! I’m sorry, I-” Wilbur didn’t get to finish his sentence as a piece of tape was slapped across his mouth. Tommy grinned wider, staring down at Wilbur, “How’s it feel to taste the meds?” Wilbur could almost hear Techno roll his eyes from behind Tommy, “Tommy, it’s ‘taste your own medicine.’ I don’t know how you manage to fuck up every single phrase in the English language.” “Whatever, Techno,” Tommy mused, making his way back to the living room. The way Tommy walked was stupid, he looked like a tall gremlin.  _ An orc, _ Wilbur thought in spite.

-

Philza watched in amusement as Wilbur slammed a throw pillow into Tommy’s face, yelling about something or other as Tommy shot up from the couch and ran after him. “Get back here, you bitch!” “Tommy, language,” Phil sternly reminded the blonde as Techno made his way down the stairs, sitting down and face-planting into the table. “I don’t care, old man, Wilbur's an old bastard and...” Tommy froze, looking around the living room. A grin slowly spread across his face, “We’re back to fucking normal!”

“Great job on connecting the dots, Theseus, but some of us have splitting headaches,” Techno lifted his head off of the wood table and shot Tommy his Neutral Face of Disappointment and Also Mild Annoyance. Phil let out a tired sigh as the two started arguing, somehow roping Wilbur into it. The argument didn’t last long, dissolving into laughter.

Phil needed some coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *scuttles out of my cave* *places this down* *scuttles back into the cave and sleeps for 2 weeks*


	3. overworking yourself? kinda cringe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno overworks himself (again) and tommy helps him slow down.  
> -  
> tw for self harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit pissed that the SBI family isn’t canon, but aye, found family, right? 
> 
> right?

Wake up early, feed Carl, farm and trade with villagers for half of the day, eat semi-regularly, and sleep at unreasonable times. 

That was it, that was Techno’s whole routine.

Yes, there’d be days where Phil stops by and hangs out for a day or two, helping Techno do menial tasks and collect materials for projects, but those visits were happening less and less often now. Ghostbur disappeared, presumably living his best (after)life in New L’Manberg, and Tommy... well, Techno didn’t need to think about how the kid was doing, Tommy was exiled for a reason. A stupid, trivial reason sure, but still a reason nonetheless. Theseus was exiled and his death comes next.

It wasn’t uncommon if Techno woke up with a stiff back and aching limbs, nor was it unusual if he collapsed in the middle of a village. Living by himself was... tough. But Aether knows Techno didn’t care, it was peaceful enough. And it had snow, which was nice.

-

Techno trudged back into his house, wincing as the joints in his arm and back popped. He had a killer headache, the voices were especially loud today. They were always like that though, but today was... different. Something about Tommy. The piglin shook the thought out of his head, setting down his bag of enchantment books and emeralds. Finally, he got a mending book. Sighing, he opened a chest to put away his valuables and... there were gapples missing. Someone was in his house. Techno slowly closed the chest, checking his house. A bit of damage, but nothing too serious. 

The door opened. 

Springing into action, Techno summoned his sword, nocking the intruder back and pressing his blade against their throat. The intruder kicked at him, “What the shit?” Techno let the intruder go, was that the voice of... “Tommy, what are you doing in my house?” The teen shifted, avoiding eye contact. Tommy looked worse than the last time Techno saw him. His previously blonde hair was longer and even more dirty, and his eyes bordering on grey instead of their usual annoying sky blue. The kid was dangerously skinny and covered in dirt, clothes ripped. Was... was he missing a shoe? “I had to leave,” Tommy shrunk into himself, digging his nails into his arms with enough force that they were starting to bleed. Techno’s eyes went wide, the voices were full-on panicking. What does one do when a ratty kid appears on your doorstep and starts hurting themself?

“Give me back my gapples and you can stay here.” 

... What?

Tommy looked equally confused, but he let himself go, “You’re serious?” Shit. Fuck. “Sure, just give me back my things,” _What?_ Techno shuffled out of the way, letting Tommy into his house, watching the kid slip into a hole in the ground. “Welcome to Dnret,” Tommy grinned, popping open his inventory and handing Techno back his gapples. 

Cool, he guesses. A new roommate.

-

Living with Tommy was... an experience. Oh Aether, who was Techno kidding? Tommy _never_ helped with mining, stole _all_ of the piglin’s cobblestone, and just.. _invited_ mobs into the house. Who does that? The kid was loud, obnoxious, annoying, Techno could ramble synonyms for hours. But surprisingly, it wasn’t all that bad. Techno finally had someone to ramble to and the house wasn’t deafeningly silent (it was definitely deafeningly loud now.) Tommy was surprisingly fun to live with. Even if he didn’t help out in any way, shape, or form.

Tommy really came through when Techno suddenly couldn’t get out of bed. Techno’s felt pain before. Hell, he’s had his arm brutally hacked off with a wooden hoe once with scars to prove it. But the pain was never like this. His head was pounding, his body was aching, and he was definitely sick. This was, expectedly, bad. Who was going to work on the farm? Who was going to trade with the villagers? Today was Sunday, which meant Techno would get everything half off at the market, he couldn’t afford to loose that deal!

”You good, Big Man?” Tommy’s head poked into Techno’s room, “You weren’t downstairs and Carl was still here, so I was wonderin’ where you were.” A brutal, body-goes-brrr cough came from Techno as he sat up, wincing at his spine pop-pop-popping, “I’m fine, Theseus. Get some wood for me while I’m out, I need more chests.” Tommy nodded but didn’t leave, watching the piglin stumble out of bed and crash onto the floor, “I don’ think you’re fine, Big Man. Go back to sleep, bitch.” Techno frowned at the words, who was Tommy to boss Techno around? It’s his house, for Aether’s sake! “Tommy. I’m. Fine.” No he wasn’t. His chest ached, his back feels like someone forcibly removed his spine, and his stomachs hurt like he was dying. The light coming through the window was too much, the sounds of the house were too much, and Techno’s head was pounding. “Go back to sleep, pussy, I’m going to the village today,” Tommy gently closed the door and noisily marched down the stairs.

Uh, okay.

-

Techno slept for the rest of the day, waking up after the sun went down. He was feeling better, though his head still hurt. Making his way down the stairs as gently as he could (it wasn’t that gently, he’s 7’4” and built like a brick wall, currently with the motor skills of a two year old,) he wandered into the kitchen. Eating something was probably a bad idea, but he was hungry. He was greeted with Tommy in a swivel chair, dramatically sat in it like a villain, “I see you’re awake, Big T. Come, have dinner with me.” “Where did you get that chair?” “Doesn’t matter.” “It that... Tubbo’s chair?” “No.” “I think it is, I’ve definitely seen it before.” “But it’s not. Bitch,” Tommy spun out of the way, revealing two surprisingly well made meals, “Guess who made these?” “The villagers. I’ve lived next to them for longer than you think and I know that you can’t cook,” Techno snorted, taking a seat. 

They ate in relative silence, putting their dishes in the sink. “Y’know,” Tommy downed a whole cup of water, letting out a concerningly loud burp, “You shouldn’t work so hard. I thought retirement was when old people just fuckin, I dunno, sit around on their asses and play poker. You have more shit than anyone on the server, expect for Sam. He has soooo much shit.” Tommy was making a disturbing amount of sense. “Slow down, ‘know Big Man? Wilbur once told me that people are like candles, and some bitches light themselves on fire too much. I think you light yourself on fire too much,” Tommy stopped, thinking about his sentence, “That was a good fuckin’ line.” Techno let out a tired laugh, “Sure, Tommy. I light myself on fire too much.”

...

It was nice having Tommy around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: make techno 7’4”
> 
> also me: but what abt ranboo
> 
> me again: yeah he needs to be taller
> 
> me, in a floral pattern shirt, chugging a pint glass full of orange juice: make ranboo 9’9”


	4. was it worth it in the end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eret and wilbur talk. about betrayals, about guilt, about the people they’ve hurt and will hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we were robbed of traitor eret/evilbur interactions. like, bruhhhh  
> uhhh tw for blood. final control room go brrrrrrrr

“You don’t seemed the slightest bit concerned.” Eret looked up at the man in front of them, adjusting their crown and raising an eyebrow, “Should I?” Wilbur Soot let out an unhinged laugh, one similar to the sound of nails on a chalk board, “Yes, Eret, you should! I’m blowing L’Manberg sky high, to hell with anyone caught up in the crossfire!” Wilbur was doubled over in laughed, letting out a choked wheeze. This new Wilbur was nothing like the Wilbur Eret once knew. The Wilbur Eret knew was a kind man who cared so much, too much, in fact. The Wilbur that sat in front of them now was cruel, hungry for destruction and chaos. A ticking time bomb, pray for the person caught in the blast. 

“Why are you telling me this? I could go to Schlatt and tell him all about your plan,” Eret was unnerved by the whole situation. If Wilbur was like this, how was Tommy? Tubbo was also with Pogtopia, what happened to him? “But you won’t! You won’t and that’s the beautiful thing, Eret,” Wilbur was crying-laughing, hysterical and insane, “You’d hate to betray another person, even if it meant keeping peace!” The king shifted, taken aback with Wilbur’s words. 

“How do you do it?”

The question came out of nowhere, Wilbur dead serious now. “I’m sorry?” “How do you sleep at night, knowing your betrayal cost everyone in that room one of their lives?” Even through the sunglasses, Wilbur seemed to be staring into Eret’s soul. Eret thought about the question. How do they sleep at night?

“I don’t. I can’t, more like it. Every time I close my eyes, I can hear the screaming,” The king took off their crown, staring at the gems, “The guilt follows you, Wilbur. It never lets you rest for even a second. Whenever I go into the garden, I’m reminded about how Tubbo and I used to tend to our vegetable farm and watch the bees float around the flowers. I can hear him pleading Sapnap for mercy. When I oversee the guards train, I see Tommy spar against a dummy that had a smiley face drawn on it to resemble Dream. I can feel his blood seeping through my shoes. Whenever I’m in the forest and see foxes at the edge of a creek, I can hear Fundy laugh and smile. I see George run him through with a sword.” Wilbur was dead silent as Eret took a shakey breath. “Once you blow up L’Manberg, Manberg, whatever you call it now, you’ll never sleep again. Tommy won’t look up to you. Tubbo won’t meet your eyes. Fundy won’t call you his father. Niki won’t smile at you. Think of it as a congratulations gift from the universe, constantly reminding you that you fucked up.”

Wilbur looked down at the table in front of him, “Was it worth it in the end? Was it worth anything?” The question came out like a whisper, barely loud enough for Eret to head. The king let out a harsh laugh, “No, Wilbur, it wasn’t. If I had another chance to choose between kingship and L’Manberg, I’d hesitate. I didn’t last time,” Eret got up, their boots clacking against the tile of the floor, “Blood is thicker than water, it’s hard to wash off and it stains. Not a good thing to have on your hands. Remember that.” They walked out of the room, slamming the door behind them.


	5. update!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hjsdfijhlkjdsgfhalsuhfl

howdy guys, it’s me!

so sorry that this isn’t a chapter, i just wanted to let you guys know:

-i am **completely swamped** with work (school, this, other personal things)

-i probably **won’t be able to work on your requests** (sorry to the people who requested things)

- **i _will not_ write ship fics for cc who are underage/uncomfortable with shipping** (tommy, tubbo, ranboo, etc eret, techno, etc) always [check a cc’s boundaries](https://smp-boundaries.tumblr.com/)

now that’s out of the way, i’ll give y’all a little line up for what’s to come:

-fundynotfound :]

-clingy duo angst :pensive:

-dteam angst :pensive_clown:

and... yeah! sorry once again that this isn’t a chapter, hopefully I’ll find the time to upload one soon! :]


	6. we don’t need dream(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fundy and george bond over a few drink and the fact that they were both left by dream. they realizing that they have more in common that they think :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUNDYNOTFOUND FUNDYNOTFOUND FUNDYNOTFOUND YES YES YES  
> *throws a kiss into the wind* Louise_Keishi, for you, the world  
> 

Alone.

Of course Fundy was alone, his mom was gone, his dad was dead, and his extended family showed no interest in caring for him. Niki, Eret, and Ranboo were all busy with _something,_ and Dream...

It was obvious that Dream didn’t care about him. The wedding said everything.

The bartender gave Fundy a sympathetic look, sliding the fox a glass of whiskey. Fundy nodded thankfully, taking a sip and coughing at the burn in his throat. Alcohol probably wasn’t the best option for Fundy right now, but what other choices did he have? Therapy? Actual healthy communication with the ones that he held dear? Nah, Fundy would rather drown his troubles. He didn’t notice someone walking into the bar until they sat right next to him, “A beer, please.”

It seems as if Fundy’s problems can swim. 

George hummed as he got his drink, turning to Fundy, “Hello, Fundy.” “Hey Gogy,” It was as if the brunette _wanted_ Fundy to start a bar fight, “How’s my ex-fiance who you stole at my wedding?” Fundy could see George cringe out of the corner of his eye, making the fox almost feel sorry about his choice of words. Almost. “Dream took away my kingship and blew up my cottage.” Oh. That was... unexpected. “That... sucks.” George hummed, taking a sip of his beer, “I guess it does.” The two sat in relative silence, sipping their drinks. 

“I... I don’t have a place to stay,” George sighed, “I know that you hate me and I don’t mean to overstep, but can I-” “Sure.” George’s face lit up and Fundy felt something warm in his chest. They paid for their drink and made their way to Fundy’s house.

-

“No, you have to jump and _then_ do the combo,” George laughed as he took back the controller, finishing the final boss for what felt like the hundredth time. Fundy groaned, flopping onto the couch, “I hate this fucking game!” George was wheezing as Fundy kept on ranting, “I was working on that fucking level for months, and you’ve beaten the boss FOUR TIMES!” “F-fundy, calm down,” George wiped away tears and restarted the level, the living room bathed in soft blues and purples, “You’ll get it this time.” Fundy huffed and smiled, taking back the controller.

When he got to the boss, he and George looked at each other and smiled. The boss went through his monologue and started his attack. “Left, jump, right jump, combo hit, right, right, down, jump, combo!” Fundy screeched in victory as he killed the boss, “Yeah, baby!” As the game ran through the credits, George grinned and grabbed Fundy’s hand and pulled the fox into a hug. Fundy melted into the hug with a content sigh.

The two fell asleep on the couch like that, cuddling with the TV going in the background. 

-

“-and we just, I dunno, slept like that?” Fundy hummed while Eret and Niki checked the bread in the oven. Eret gave a small laugh, “Seems a bit gay to me, Fundy.” “Eret,” Niki playfully scowled, lightly hitting the king’s arm, “They’re just friends.” “I know, Niki. It’s nice to see Fundy go outside and make friends.” “I’m _right here,_ Eret.” The three of them dissolved into laughter, making fun of each other’s weird-ass lives.

_”They’re just friends.”_

Why did those words make Fundy’s chest hurt? He and George _were_ just friends. Two bros having fun with each other, playing video games and bonding over being abandoned by someone they both loved. It’s all platonic, of course, why wouldn’t it be? No no no, Fundy and George are _friends._ Nothing more, nothing less.

Unless...

-

“Bro, just tell him that you loooooove him,” Sapnap’s stupid face threw George a stupid smirk from Karl’s lap. “It’s not like that, Sapnap,” George sighed, taking off his goggles and staring at them, “And there’s no way Fundy likes me after the...” Silence. Talking about the wedding usually led to fighting, and that’s not something El Rapids needed right now.

Karl stopped playing with Sapnap’s hair (causing the arsonist to whine about it, he’ll live though) and grabbed his phone, “I’m pretty sure Fundy likes me and Quackity, so we could help!” Sapnap grinned, calling Karl cutesy couple nicknames. It was sickening to listen to, but George smiled nonetheless.

Karl was a saint and a godsend (as always).

“I could probably set up a date, or at least get you his number,” Karl mumbled to himself, scrolling and typing on his phone, “There. I sent you his number and Quackity and Tubbo are setting up a date! Niki’s sending flowers and food and Eret’s building a restaurant! Is that good enough?” George started at him, jaw on the ground. Scratch what he said before, Karl was a god, “Hell yeah, Karl! Thank you so much.” Sapnap sat up, “You probably want to, I dunno man, code something? I know for a fact that Fundy goes all-out on dates, so uh... yeah.” George gave a small nod, sprinting to his room. The date was in a week, he had time to prepare.

-

Fundy frowned at the note on his desk.

Quackity isn’t the type of person to leave notes on you desk. He’s more the ‘I Forgot About This And I’m Telling You At The Last Possible Moment And When, Not If, When, You Mess This Up, It’ll Be On You’ type of person. So why the fresh frickity fruity _fuck_ was there a note? And a slightly ominous one at that?

> _Meet me at the Prime Path. Use the Scenic Route. Wear something nice. It’s not urgent, so if something happens, it’ll be fine. :] - Big Q_

Since when did Quackity use proper capitalization and punctuation? The real Quackity would’ve written something like, “mmeet me at the snecinc route, prime path and wear smth nice. whore you fcuking furry - q :]”

Anyways.

Fundy made his way from New L’Manberg to the Prime Path, taking the Scenic Route on the way as instructed. He was about to turn the corner when-

“Shit! Oh fuck- oh, Fundy! I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there,” George quickly got up and offered a hand to the fox. Fundy took it, praying that he wasn’t blushing. He probably was, but he can wish, can’t he? “Uh, what were you heading to L’Manberg for?” Good question, Fundy, digging into people’s personal life. “Oh, Big Q asked me to meet up with him. He left this weird note,” George took out a note similar to the one Fundy got, who got out his own. “Creepy,” Fundy muttered. George hummed in in agreement, “I looked around, he’s not here. Pulled a me, I suppose.” They both chuckled a little at that, reminiscing a time where things were... well, not better but different. 

“What’re you doing tonight?”

The question threw Fundy off, making him blush as he felt butterflies in his stomach. _Don’t be weird, Fundy, digest the butterflies._ “Mm... nothing I can think of? Why?” Fundy couldn’t really tell from behind the other’s glasses, but George looked like he was blushing too, “Oh, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to get dinner with me.”

Oh _god_ oh _fuck._

If Fundy wasn’t red before, he definitely was now, “I- uh, yeah! I’d love to,” Fundy cringed. Goddammit, the one time he needs to be charismatic and funny. “Great,” George grinned, quickly writing something down and handing it to Fundy. It was... a bunch of numbers. He looked up at George, down at the paper, that back at George again, “What’s this for?” George started at Fundy for a few seconds before letting out a laugh, “It’s my number.”

Oh.

OH. 

Fundy was so screwed.

-

“George! Nice job today,” George internally sighed as Quackity dramatically slid into his office, “So, how’d my favorite Vice President?” “I was doing great until you walked in,” George rolled his eyes, grinning. He didn’t have time to be annoyed at Quackity, (who was yelling at him about how ‘ungrateful’ and ‘hurtful’ the VP was, George knows he didn’t mean it,) he had a date night to attend! Ignoring Quackity’s continuous bitching and whining, George left El Rapids, walking along the Scenic Route as he rifled through his inventory, grinning at the gifts he had.

As he passed Niki and Puffy’s flower shop with a smile and friendly wave to the owners, he realized that he forgot to get flowers. Stupid of him, he knows. Dipping into the shop, he made small talk with Puffy as Niki rang up orange tulips. Not that he’d know they were orange, colorblind idiot. As he was heading out the door, he could hear Puffy mutter a _simp_ under her breath as Niki playfully punched her shoulder. George rolled his eyes as he grinned, sprinting towards the Nether Portal.

After successfully avoiding piglins while making a mad dash for the ice highway, George rowed as hard as he could, stopping at the corner and easing himself on the cobble fence. Leaping to the netherrack, George flipped through his inventory and pulled out a book. _“Use this to find Dry Waters,”_ The book said, Fundy’s loopy cursive gracing the page, _“I bet you’ll get lost half-way through.”_ George let out a small laugh, Fundy underestimated his tracking abilities. Or example, the Fundy-shaped paw print in the netherrack was a dead give away to where Fundy was headed.

-

Fundy fidgeted with his present, running over the code one last time. Laying back down on the top of a giant mushroom, Fundy sighed. George messaged him that he’s be late, which was understandable, working in a government was a struggle. But it was uncharacteristic for George to be _this_ late. 

_‘He left you, just like everyone else,’_ A nasty little voice in his head hissed at him, _‘Just like your mom, your dad, like Dream.’_ “Shut up,” Fundy muttered, digging his claws into the soft red of the mushroom cap. “Shut up about what?” A voice from below Fundy sounded, its familiar and humorous tone making the fox’s ears perk up. Scrambling to the edge of the mushroom, Fundy’s face broke into a grin, “George!” Fundy jumped off the mushroom, tackling his boyfriend with a hug. George laughed as they tumbled to the mycelium ground, scratching right behind Fundy’s ears and letting out a giggle when Fundy let out a happy coo. 

After catching up of what happened that day, Fundy lead George into the forest of mushrooms, listening as the brunette rambled about the different types of mushrooms, which ones were poisonous and how to identify them, the types that grew on Fundy’s spawned island. “And those,” George gestured to a cluster of small, brown, circular mushrooms, “Are puffball mushrooms. Watch this.” With a grin, George moved the two of them back, scooping up a small rock. Fundy watched with awe (and mild horror) as George aimed straight at the small shrooms, which exploded into a puff of brown. The fox stumbled back, shocked, as George let out a cackle, “Wh-what the fuck?” “Don’t worry, Fundy, those were just the spores.” _”That’s worse!”_

After a small joke fight about the exploding mushrooms, the couple finally got to a clearing where a picnic basket was being dragged away by a wolf. Fundy’s joking face dropped into one of shock, “Wait- no- hey! Get back here!” George stifled a laugh as he watched Fundy chase the wolf around, yelling and hissing and barking at each other. Fundy sighed, giving up and watching the wolf run away with the picnic basket. Are you. Kidding him.

George’s muffled laughter caught Fundy’s attention, the brunette opening his inventory and taking out another picnic basket, “Good thing we never coordinate our date nights.” The fox signed, plopping down onto the picnic blanket as George took out wrapped sandwiches and a container of fries, “Got these from Eret and these,” George placed a flower vase onto the checkered blanket, placing the orange tulips inside, “From Puffy and Niki.” Fundy’s face was hidden behind his hands (paws?), but his wagging tail gave him away, “George, you absolute bastard.” George laughed at that, making Fundy laugh along. 

-

After the two of them ate their food (and a surprise cake made by Eret,) the two exchanged their gifts.

“Open mine first.” “No, open _mine_ first.”

Fundy pouted, giving George puppy (foxy?) eyes, at which the brunette rolled his eyes, “Don’t make that face, you look like shit.” At which Fundy made an even uglier face. Sighing, George caved and took Fundy’s present box. Why they mutually decided to box their presents, neither of them new. With a bit of gusto, George opened the lid. Inside was, as expected, a small glitching bundle of code. Scooping it into his hands, George inspected it. “Surprise!” Fundy grinned sheepishly, taking the bit of code and George’s clout goggles into his hands (are they paws???) and setting to code onto the frames of the glasses, “You mentioned you were colorblind and had to wear different goggles to see color. So, I coded it that when in Minecraft, my boyfriend can see colors.”

The code and the goggles fused with a small flash of light, the goggles glowing as if they were enchanted. George felt himself tearing up, taking the glasses in his hands and putting them on. 

A beat passed, and Fundy held his breath. Why wasn’t George saying anything? What if he made a mistake? What if the goggles didn’t work? What if George leaves him like everyone else in his life? What if-

“Fundy,” George’s soft smile melted all of Fundy’s worries away, “I think orange is my new favorite color.” Fundy felt his heart soar above the block limit, a grin making his way on his face as he began to cheer, “Yes! Fucking- hell yeah!” He tackled George in a hug, pecking his cheek. “Calm down Fundy, you haven’t even seen my gift yet,” George wiped away the tears on his face and pulled Fundy up so the two were both standing. Taking his present from Fundy’s hands, George opened the box to reveal a smaller box. 

George got down on one knee.

“Fundy,” George snapped open the box, revealing an orange diamond ring, “I know we haven’t had the easiest start, but I’ve realized how much I love you.” It was Fundy’s turn to cry now, shakey hand covering his mouth in surprise. “Remember our first date, when we talked about how we saw our future? I told you I didn’t have an answer, but I have one now,” George took a deep breath, “Fundy, will you-” “Yes,” Fundy’s eyes sparkled as he crouched down next to George, hugging the brunette, “Of course.”

George laughed, bright and happy, pulling away from the hug and slipping the ring on Fundy’s finger, “It fits you.” The fox puffed up, striking a power pose, “Of course it fits me,” Fundy boomed in a silly voice that made George roll his eyes, “I’m that fucking awesome.” A beat passed, George staring at Fundy with an eyebrow raised as if he was expecting something, most likely an explanation. Unable to provide one, Fundy just sighed, flopping backwards onto the soft picnic blanket. With a small laugh, George laid down next to him, gently stroking Fundy’s ears, “You are awesome.” Fundy let out a rumble-y, purring sound as his tail wagged.

The two cleared the picnic area, wandering until they found a tall mushroom. As they laid down on the top of it, watching the sunset. 

Fundy sighed as he watched the landscape get washed with soft reds and oranges, looking next to him to see George staring at him. “What? Do I have something on my face?” Fundy asked, yawning as George leaned against his shoulders. George gently smiled, “No, you just look pretty when you’re happy.” The two giggled a bit, slightly delirious from the food and being tired.

“I love you, Fundy.”

“I love you too, George.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer than expected :pensive:  
> m-maybe i’ll write more of this. maybe.


End file.
